


Blood Magik

by MadMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, BDSM Scene, Blood Magic, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Diagon Alley, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear Play, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Grimmauld Place, Harems, Hogsmeade, Lestrange Estate, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, Lunar Eclipse, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage Contracts, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Snogging, Threesome - F/M/M, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Vaginal Fingering, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Voldemort the British Wizard World is in shambles. So many have died, so the Wizengamot voted to enforce an old slightly forbidden law. Alligatam Animas: The Tethering of Souls. So the Ministry has paired up wizards and witches by multiple tests. Most witches are bound to more than one wizard, like Hermione Granger. She is bound to three very powerful wizards, all having high blood status. </p>
<p>Neville Longbottom, Rabastan Lestrange, and Harry Potter are forced to share Hermione Granger as their wife. Can they really share her? Can they truly see each other has partners or will they fall into ruin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Magik

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me.  
> I make no product.  
> This is just for fun.  
> The End

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_'This indicates to documentation'_ **

_'This is to mental communication between the foursome'_

 

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she sat in between Harry and Ron at the Burrow. Everyone is getting their results today. Hermione knows that Harry is expecting to be paired with Ginny, well he hopes. She hopes whoever she gets paired with is intelligent and not ancient. Hermione's whiskey brown eyes glanced next to her. Ginny was holding onto Harry like she'll never see him again. The red head had curled herself into his lap worry swimming in her bright green orbs. Harry looked just as distraught. His large pale arms were wrapped tightly around her, unwilling to give her up. Hermione sighed, she truly hopes they get paired together. Glancing to her left Ron sat stone faced glaring at the table. His large tan hands were fisted under the table and the vein in his neck throbbed. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but lately his temper has been troubling. He gets angry so easily, and it scares her sometimes. Hermione understands that war changes people, hell she has been tortured mercilessly by the hands of one of the worst Death Eaters in history, but instead of working on it or trying to at least understand it he shuts down. Hermione has nightmares, she wakes up screaming most nights. She wears a scar that will never properly heal, a scar imprinted into her tan skin by a cursed blade.

Hermione scratched her inner arm in remembrance her eyes going to the grain of the wood table in front of her. A loud tapping noise brought everyone out of their melancholy. Hermione stiffened as Mr. Weasley stood and opened the window. A large dark brown owl flew inside landing in front of Percy. In truth no one thought he'd be first to receive his letter. The naturally stiff Weasley took the letter from the owl handing it a piece of toast. Everyone's eyes were on him. Hermione noticed the vein in his forehead pulse in annoyance. Breaking the seal he removed his documents. His brown eyes took in the information before turning to the golden trio.

"Miss Parkinson was in your year correct?"

 Ginny's eyes widened comically as she gasped. Harry nodded dumbly as Ron fought a smile. Hermione was shocked that the ministry thought Percy and Pansy were perfect together. Leaning forward she motioned to the documents.

"Does it say who or whom the other members of your...union will be?"

Percy nodded, "There is just one other, Cormac McLaggen."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding back. She was not going to be matched with Cormac, thank Merlin!

Ron snorted, "Merlin's beard, you have it rough."

Percy frowned, "How-"

A large beautiful snow white owl swopped in landing in front of Ginny. Everyone went still. The youngest Weasley's hand shook as she reached for the letter. Taking the letter she just stared at it for a long moment. Harry handed the owl a piece of his bacon as payment. Mrs. Weasley stood and walked over to her daughter and patted her head gently.

"Go on Ginny everything will be fine."

Harry nodded and grinned, "Course everything will be fine, Gin. Go ahead love, open it."

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes for a few moments before gaining the courage to break the seal. Hermione bit her lip as she watched. Ginny opened up the envelope and pulled out five documents. Everyone watched in silence as she read over the information. When she finished tears flooded her eyes as she buried her head into Harry's neck and shoulder. Everyone seemed to know, Ginny and Harry were not paired together. Harry held her whispering sweet words into her ear as she shook and sobbed into him. Molly let a few tears fall as well, Harry will never be an official member of the Weasley family.

Ron banged his fist on the table startling everyone, even Ginny.

He threw himself from the table and raged, "They can't do this! They are destroying lives! Those bloody prats!"

Arthur stood from his spot, "Ronald, this is the out come of war. The ministry is trying to prevent squibs and introducing muggles into our ways. No one, no one but Voldemort, is to blame for this. He weakened our numbers, he destroyed lives."

Ron glared at his father, "You agreed to those terms. You just willingly divorced mom! You broke up Harry and Ginny! You are making Percy get married to a Slytherin Princess whose daddy was a Death Eater! You did this!"

Arthur glared at his son, "This was the only safe and easiest way to continue the wizarding world of Britain. I had to do what was best for the world."

"Your family be damned," Ron snarled back.

Molly smacked her wooden spoon against the pots handing over their heads, "Enough! Ron this is the decision of more than one wizard so do not blame your father, he is right. We all wish there was another way, but they found none. Now sit down and be quiet! Ginny dear, why don't you tell us whom your matches are."

Ginny handed over the paper and dug her head further into Harry.

Molly sighed and read the paper, "Dean Thomas, he was that muggleborn you dated a while back right? And....oh dear."

Hermione spoke up, "Who is the other Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly sighed, "When I say this name I want no one to scream or shout. Ginny doesn't need that."

Everyone nodded and mumbled out agreements, everyone but Ron whom just scowled and grumbled.

Molly looked down at Harry as she spoke the name, and everyone froze.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron exploded a heartbeat later, "What the bloody fuck!"

"Language Ron!" Hermione snapped glaring at him.

His violent blue eyes fumed on her, "How can you be calm about this? It is Malfoy, Junior Death Eater! No, Ginny can't marry that selfish ignorant prat!"

Hermione glared, "The only prat I see is you."

Ron stood up from the table and shoved his way out of the makeshift dinning room and outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione sighed and looked around the table. Ginny was sniffling but staring at Hermione with gratitude. Molly looked ruffled, and in all honesty Molly was the only woman allowed to correct her children in her mind. Arthur looked shocked. George was the one that broke the tension.

"Damn, 'Mione you'll make a scary wife!"

Ginny smiled, Harry let out a breath of relief, and Hermione smiled weakly. Just as Molly went to open her mouth, no doubt to snap at Hermione, a large black falcon appeared and landed on the window pane. The falcon's cold grey eyes took in everyone before landing on Hermione and flying to her. It landed and attached to his leg was a charmed letter. Hermione gulped and reached for it, unfashioning the letter it enlarged in her grip. She has gotten her results. Her large golden brown eyes couldn't help but stare at the ministry seal on the thick parchment. Collecting her Gryffindor courage she broke the wax seal. A wave of magic made her shiver as it sunk into her pores fusing with her blood. Opening the envelope she pulled out the first of seven documents.

 

**_Hermione Jean Granger,_ **

**_Under the new law of Alligatam Animas, you have been paired up with three wizards that match you on an intellectual and magical level. The moment you opened this document old magic was invoked trying you to these three males until the day you are spiritually and magically bonded as one. Alligatam Animas requires a ritual that will be performed by a priestess on October 22 of this year. The ministry law 4543 demands that you birth three children by each of these men. Once all nine children are born,born healthy and magical, you may return to your position as the Charms professor at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ **

**_The following pages are the magical, genetic, and personality test results of your intendeds and yourself. The following wizards are to be your husbands._ **

**_Neville Franklin Longbottom_ **

**_Harry James Potter_ **

**_Rabastan Draken Lestrange_ **

**_May your life be fruitful and marriage peaceful,_ **

**_Charlaine Grantwood, Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ **

 

Hermione stiffened as she read, and reread the document's opening blow. She is to be married to not one, not two, but three wizards in a matter of a little over a month! Hermione felt sick. She went through all the results and tried to see if there was a misprint. Her eyes watered: she's stealing Harry away from Ginny, and she has to marry a known Death Eater one who barely escaped Azkaban due to evidence that he was under the Imperius curse when he was forced to take the Dark Mark. She looked at the over view page next.

 

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Status: Half Blood**

**Age: 19**

**Occupation: Studying at the Academy to become an Auror**

**Intellectual Level: O45**

**N.E.W.Ts: Not Completed**

**O.W.Ls: Completed: O-Potions, E-Runes, E-Care of Magical Creatures, O-DADA, E-Divination, O-Transfiguration, and E-Charms**

 

**Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Age:19**

**Occupation: Studying at the Academy to become and Auror**

**Intellectual Level: E99**

**N.E.W.Ts: Not Completed**

**O.W.Ls: Completed: A-Potions, A-Runes, E-Care of Magical Creatures, O-Herbology, P-Transfiguration, A-DADA, A-Charms**

 

**Name: Rabastan Draken Lestrange**

**Age:37**

**Occupation: Taking Reform Courses at the Ministry in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of Correction**

**Intellectual Level: O97**

**N.E.W.Ts: Completed: O-Potions, O-DADA, O-Transfiguration, O-Charms, O-Runes, O-Astronomy, O-Herbology**

**O.W.Ls: unable to find results**

 

**Name: Hermione Jean Granger**

**Age: 18**

**Occupation: Apprenticeship under professor Flitwick at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Intellectual Level: O97**

**N.E.W.Ts: Completed: O-Potions, O-Charms, O-Runes, O-Astronomy, O-Care of Magical Creatures, E-DADA**

**O.W.Ls: O-Potions, O-Charms, O-Runes, O-Care of Magical Creatures, E-DADA, A-Divination, O-Transfiguration**

 

It was just an overview of themselves. Hermione will admit she was very impressed with the Lestrange N.E.W.T scores and was shocked to see that their intellectual level was evenly matched. He'd probably score higher if they had all his school records, Hermione thought to herself. Then shook her head. I can't be impressed with him, she screamed in her head.

Harry noticed her distress and reached over before she could stop him. His green eyes widened at the information he saw as he went to comfort his best friend. He didn't see the other names just his. His green eyes darkened as he snatched the paper out of her hands. Hermione stiffened in horror as Ginny looked over the document too. The couple was deathly quiet and Hermione was scared. She didn't want to lose their friendships, she didn't want Ginny to hate her, she didn't want Harry to hate her, and most importantly she didn't want them to hate each other. Hermione scratched at her scar, a nervous habit she developed.

Harry turned his attention fully on Hermione, making her uncomfortable even if she couldn't look him in the eye. The feel of two strong arms wrapping around her pulling her out of her chair made her squeak in surprise. Looking up she saw a sad smile on his face.

"Hermione, you are not breaking us up. You are my best friend, and I love you. Ginny loves you. Ron loves you. Merlin knows it is hard right now and I know you are worried. I am worried too. Everything will be fine."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, "You promise? You are my best friend Harry, I don't want to lose you."

Harry frowned, "I promise."

Hermione turned to Ginny and more tears fell causing the red head to launch herself into the curly haired brunette and smoother her in a tight hug.

"You are still my best friend 'Mione!"

The Weasley clan was quiet letting the trio have its moment. Everyone glad Ron went for a walk, he'll have kittens when he finds out though.

Hermione dug her head into the red head's shoulder and nodded, "You are mine too."

Once both girls calmed down George spoke up.

"If I get matched with Umbridge I'm going to need everyone to react like they did!"

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Any educational, background, etc... info will be made up.
> 
>  
> 
> Other Couples that will be mentioned are...
> 
> Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Dean Thomas
> 
> Luna Lovegood, George Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, and Blaise Zabini
> 
> Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle


End file.
